


Пирожки и порошки

by I_NADEJDA



Series: Пирожки и порошки [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_NADEJDA/pseuds/I_NADEJDA
Summary: Я решила наконец-то публиковать где-то свои пирожки и порошки





	1. Кот Шредингера

с утра до ночи кот гадает  
под морду лапу подложив  
а этот шредингер снаружи  
там жив


	2. Ко дню святого Валентина

**Он**

ах как же я сражен навеки  
вашей душевной красотой  
ведь тут размер наверно точно  
шестой

**Она**

меня признатся покорила  
тихая нежность ваших глаз  
когда я в форбсе прочитала  
про вас


	3. Синонимы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Недавно встретила смешную фразу и решила написать на ее основе порошок

а ты оцени синонимы  
сравни как отличны чудо  
близкие и недалекие  
люди


	4. Трагедия

да что вы знаете о горе  
да вам ли плакаться на жизнь  
а у меня представьте теща  
дантист


	5. Всадник

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Специальное, к Хеллоуину

да на коне я да на белом  
но я не принц прекрасный нет  
а у друзей моих к примеру  
конь рыж конь черен и конь блед


End file.
